1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving force control device for a vehicle, which is configured to control driving forces to be generated on wheels so that a sprung vibration is suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known sprung vibration damping control of controlling driving forces to be generated on wheels, to thereby suppress a vibration of a vehicle body, namely, a sprung vibration. For example, in a device proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-47553, the sprung vibration is estimated based on a change in a wheel speed detected by a wheel speed sensor, and a torque of a motor, which is a travel driving source of an electric vehicle, is calculated so that the sprung vibration is suppressed.
However, the change in the wheel speed detected by the wheel speed sensor is caused not only by irregularities of a road surface but also by a change in a vehicle body speed. In this case, an estimation accuracy of the sprung vibration to be generated by the irregularities of the road surface is decreased, and, on the contrary, inappropriate driving force control may be carried out.